Un apuesto chico genio
by Aokiri
Summary: El pilar de la familia también merece los reflectores. :: • :: Participante en la actividad "Refranero de madres" para el foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos.
1. Consejo

**Disclaimer:** De haber sido yo la creadora, Hak y Yona se habrían besado mucho antes. _So_ , AnY pertenece a Kusanagi-sensei.

 _[Este fic participa en la actividad "Refranero de madres" para el foro «El feliz grupo de hambrientos»]._

* * *

 _ **Consejo**_

— _Refrán 1º: Gallo que no canta, algo tiene en la garganta_ — _propuesto por_ **mutemuia** _._

* * *

Yoon avivaba el fuego, preparándolo para cocinar la cena, cuando lo notó.

Sin duda era discreto, pero siendo Yoon un lindo chico genio, hicieron falta sólo unos segundos de observación para que se diera cuenta de la gravedad del asunto. Y a pesar de que Jae-Ha hacía bromas al respecto bastante seguido, y que todos ellos –incluido Zeno, que era bastante despistado– tenían en cuenta de una u otra forma que había _algo_ entre ellos, Yoon jamás había notado cuán profundo era, cuán arraigado estaba dentro de él. Hasta ese momento.

La Bestia del Trueno se encontraba recostada contra un árbol, su lanza sobre su hombro y en su rostro un aire pacífico. Y todo sería normal si no fuera por sus ojos; que resplandecían como brasas al rojo vivo, ardientes, capaces de resplandecer con la fuerza del mismo sol. Y porque estaba mirando fijamente a la princesa Yona practicar con su arco en la sombra de la arboleda cercana.

Yoon suspiró sintiendo el peso de la realización caer sobre él, mientras las llamas del fuego alumbraban el campamento. Sabía que no era su asunto, de cualquier forma, pero había algo desolador en la forma en la que Hak miraba a Yona, con el anhelo de un ave que no puede volar mirando el firmamento.

Él sintió su pecho comprimirse con un sentimiento de ¿afecto? ¿Empatía? No estaba seguro, pero sus deseos de quitar esa estúpida mirada de su estúpido hijo iban en aumento.

—Deberías decírselo —soltó Yoon repentinamente, sorprendiéndose a si mismo, poniendo la cacerola en el fuego que había estado preparando. La Bestia del Trueno se volvió hacia él confundido, como si hubiese interrumpido un profundo pensamiento. El más joven señaló elocuentemente hacia la princesa con la cabeza.

El rostro de Hak cambió inmediatamente al comprender, endureciéndose como roca sólida, armando murallas a su alrededor; las mismas que se obligaba a poner ante Yona.

—No sé de qué hablas.

Sonaba tan sincero y natural que Yoon se sorprendió de su capacidad de identificarlo como una mentira. Se encogió de hombros mientras sacaba instrumentos necesarios para cocinar.

—Solo digo —se justificó comenzando a pelar una zanahoria—. Debe ser una molestia para ti guardarte todo _eso_ —hizo una pausa en su tarea para enfatizar la última palabra, mirando sus ojos azules de reojo—, ya sabes lo que dicen; «gallo que no canta algo tiene en la garganta».

El silencio que procedió sus palabras le hizo dudar que la Bestia del Trueno respondería, y se preguntó si había ido demasiado lejos. Sin embargo, el hombre relajó un poco sus hombros, volviendo su mirada hacia donde la princesa ensartaba una flecha en un árbol de un disparo preciso. Sus ojos adquirieron un tono opaco y su semblante se suavizó un poco, y Yoon sintió que estaba dentro de su muralla.

—Es duro —reconoció. Y ambos guardaron silencio, dejando que sus palabras se perdieran en el viento.

Pero Hak se levantó entonces de un salto, poniéndose a su lado con una sonrisa burlona, rompiendo la atmósfera totalmente.

—De cualquier forma, gracias por el consejo, _madre_ —agradeció sarcástico.

—No soy tu madre, idiota —respondió inmediatamente por reflejo, tomado una cuchara y comenzando a mover la sopa enérgicamente. Hak se alejó conservando su sonrisa, mientras él se prometía a si mismo nunca más darle consejos a su hijo malagradecido… es decir, a la Bestia del Trueno.

* * *

 _[563 palabras]._

 **Nota de la autora:** ¡Este es en honor al cumpleaños de la mami del fandom, Yoon! *aplausos*. Pásense a "El feliz grupo de hambrientos", donde seguiremos celebrando el cumpleaños de este lindo personaje~

Espero que les haya gustado, ¡nos leemos! :3


	2. Sick

**Disclaimer:** De haber sido yo la creadora, Yoon tendría todos los libros que desee leer al alcance de su mano. _So_ , AnY pertenece a Kusanagi-sensei.

 _[Este fic participa en la actividad "Refranero de madres" para el foro «El feliz grupo de hambrientos»]._

* * *

 ** _Sick_**

— _Refrán 21º: A la mejor cocinera, se le ahuma la olla_ — _propuesto por_ **oxybry** _._

* * *

Ese día definitivamente dio un giro inesperado cuando Yoon sirvió la cena.

—Uh… —murmuraron todos extrañados después de dar el primer sorbo.

Yoon, que había terminado de servirse a sí mismo después de sentarse, los miró con una ceja alzada. Todos lo miraban. —¿Qué?

—N-nada, Yoon-kun —respondió Jae-Ha adelantándose a los demás, sonriendo conciliador.

Yoon mantuvo su mirada, pero no dijo nada. El dragón verde suspiró quedamente con alivio, y después miró su sopa, que lucía como la sopa a la que estaban acostumbrados, totalmente normal y deliciosa. Los cuatro dragones, Hak y Yona hicieron lo propio. «Debí haber estado equivocado» era el pensamiento común.

Los presentes, moviendo la cabeza para espabilarse, se armaron de valor y tomaron un segundo bocado, seguros de su error. Pero en cuanto tragaron, todos quedaron estáticos en un cavernoso silencio, el aire llenándose de una incómoda opresión. «Ésta sopa sabe…»

—La sopa sabe horrible, muchcho —interrumpió el silencio Zeno alegremente. Todos lo miraron acusdoramente, para después girar sus miradas a Yoon, esperando por su reacción asustados. Él parecía más bien en shock, como si no procesase las palabras del dragón.

«Nunca en mi vida… —pensó un muy impresionado genio guapo, inclinándose peligrosamente hacia atrás, como si hubiese recibido un golpe—, nunca nadie…».

A falta de reacción por parte del cocinero, Kija se alarmó. —¡Zeno! ¡Discúlpate con madre inmediatamente! —exclamó, tomando por el cuello de la túnica al dragón amarillo. Después se giró hacia Yoon—. ¡No escuches a Zeno madre, tu comida es deliciosa! ¡El problema debemos ser nosotros!

Muy convencido, Kija asintió con los ojos brillantes de resolución. Los otros lo dudaban, pero nadie dijo una palabra al respecto.

—Mucha sal —murmuró Shin-Ah con voz queda después de unos segundos de silencio tenso.

—Las verduras no están bien cocidas —mencionó Hak en el mismo tono.

—La carne esta cruda —se escuchó la vocecita de Yona.

—Sabe a agua con tierra —río Zeno—. Y Zeno lo sabe, Zeno tomaba agua con tierra cuando estaba muy sediento.

—La mía tenía un insecto —aportó Jae-Ha, poniendo una mano en su barbilla.

—¿¡Insecto!?

—¿¡Ahora resulta que son expertos en cocina!? —clamó Yoon con las mejillas muy sonrojadas, sintiéndose mareado. Era verdad que se había sentido algo confundido durante el día, demasiado distraído, cansado y con el cuerpo pesado pero… ¡pero él era _Yoon_! ¡su comida era alabada desde que tenía memoria! Nunca antes había hecho una comida menos que deliciosa, mucho menos había recibido la calificación de _agua con tierra._ ¡Era indignante, una blasfemia, mentira! ¡Decirle a él, a un chico tan apuesto y tan listo era tan...!

—Hasta al mejor cocinero se le ahuma la olla, no te mortifiques muchacho —comentó Zeno, encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa, dando paso al rostro horrorizado del aludido.

—¡Pues yo…! —comenzó a decir el más joven poniéndose en pie, sintiendo que las palabras de Zeno habían sido la gota que colmaba el vaso de su lastimado orgullo—. Yo… yo…

Y colapsó.

—¿¡Yoon!? —jadearon todos en cuanto el joven cayó sobre sus rodillas en la tierra, acercándose a él preocupados. Yona, que era la más cercana, se arrodilló a su lado y acercó una mano a su rostro sonrojado, colocándola en su frente.

—Estás ardiendo —murmuró con inquietud. Frunció el ceño, mirándolo a los ojos—. No has dormido nada, ¿no es verdad? Y estuviste lavando en el río hasta tarde, debes haberte enfermado.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Madre está enferma? —vociferó Kija, poniendo ambas manos en sus mejillas con un gesto de horror.

—Eso explica por qué la sopa de madre sabía tan mal —señaló Jae-Ha, de brazos cruzados, asintiendo con seriedad. Hubo un murmullo de asentimiento.

—No soy… su… madre —masculló el aludido casi inaudiblemente, más por acto reflejo que por otra cosa. Ao saltó desde el hombro de Shin-Ah hacia Yoon, y de su boca sacó una bellota que intentó meter con fuerza a sus labios.

—Ao, él no puede comerla así —comentó suavemente el dragón azul, pero la ardilla lo ignoró y siguió intentando.

—¡Debemos darle medicina! —clamó Kija siendo secundado por el dragón verde, alejándose de la fogata y comenzando a rebuscar en las cosas de Yoon.

—Estoy bien bestias, no toquen mis medicinas —advirtió él tambaleándose al intentar ponerse en pie, viendo el desastre que los dragones estaban haciendo—. Estoy…

Colapsó de nuevo.

—¡Kija-kun, lleva a madre a la tienda! —ordenó Jae-Ha, apuntando con su dedo hacia el cielo. Al momento, el dragón blanco había alzado en vilo al joven con su garra, y Yoon, con Ao en la cabeza, fue llevado a la tienda que compartía con Yona.

Lo último que Yoon recordaba antes de caer inconsciente, era ser arropado por Shin-Ah con su tapado y tener a Ao aún en su cabeza; y el sentimiento ominoso de que esas bestias estúpidas iban a hacer un desastre con sus medicinas.

•

Yoon despertó sintiendo una opresión en el pecho.

Al intentar incorporarse, se encontró con que algo _de verdad_ oprimía su pecho, una especie de tronco o…

—¡Ah! —exclamó cuando el tronco se movió. Pero el tronco no era un tronco, sino un brazo que estaba conectado a un cuerpo, que pertenecía al Ouryuu.

Zeno roncaba felizmente a su izquierda con los brazos extendidos a ambos lados (uno de ellos sobre Yoon), y a su lado estaba Shin-Ah, abrazando el otro brazo del dragón amarillo. A su derecha estaban Jae-Ha y Kija, el uno recargado en la espalda del otro, mientras que Hakuryuu murmuraba algo sobre bichos entre sueños y Ryokuryuu algo sobre amantes.

Hak y Yona estaban a sus pies (literalmente, Hak estaba aplastando uno de sus pies), hombro con hombro, con la cabeza de la princesa en el recoveco del cuello de la Bestia del Trueno. Finalmente, Ao estaba dormida sobre su cabeza, Yoon podía sentir una bellota en su mejilla que seguramente había dejado ella ahí.

Todos se habían quedado a su lado durante la noche, velando sus sueños.

—Bestias estúpidas —murmuró, escondiendo su sonrisa con una mano—. No cabemos todos en la tienda, tontos.

Lanzó una risita, cuidando de no despertarlos, y volvió a acomodarse entre ellos para dormir, pensando que después de todo, aunque la cena hubiera quedado horrible, no había sido tan malo.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** ¡Este es en honor al cumpleaños de la mami del fandom, Yoon! *aplausos*. Pásense a "El feliz grupo de hambrientos", donde seguiremos celebrando el cumpleaños de este lindo personaje~

Espero que les haya gustado, ¡nos leemos! :3


	3. El camino por la vida

**Disclaimer:** De haber sido yo la creadora, Yoon tendría todos los libros que desee leer al alcance de su mano. _So_ , AnY pertenece a Kusanagi-sensei.

 _[Este fic participa en la actividad "Refranero de madres" para el foro «El feliz grupo de hambrientos»]._

* * *

 ** _El camino por la vida_**

— _Refrán 19º: A caballo regalado, no le mires el diente_ — _propuesto por_ **Narutinachan.**

* * *

Yoon está _tan_ cansado de estar solo.

Eso piensa cuando se acurruca en el suelo de invierno, en su estómago un vacío que amenaza con devorar su mente, que inunda sus pensamientos de desesperación oscura. Eso piensa cuando llega aquel hombre extraño tambaleándose, con ojos llenos de historias de lugares desconocidos. Eso piensa cuando Ik-Soo se va, con sandalias tejidas de esperanza y sonrisas. Eso piensa cuando pasan los meses acompañados de silencio anhelante, mirando siempre al horizonte buscando una figura familiar, de días vacíos y frío en las manos. Eso piensa cuando Ik-Soo por fin regresa, luego de meses eternos, de siglos de espera; lleno de heridas y una sonrisa igual a la que le ofreció cuando se conocieron.

Yoon está _tan_ cansado de estar solo. Pero no tiene que estarlo más cuando toma la mano de el sacerdote y decide seguirlo, aunque eso signifique dejar el mundo que quiere conocer atrás.

•

Yoon cree que Ik-Soo no se da cuenta, pero el muchacho no sabe que Ik-Soo observa más de lo que habla.

El joven genio guapo mira el cielo, preguntándose qué hay afuera, qué tan grande es el mundo. Preguntándose cuánto es que no conoce.

Yoon cree que Ik-Soo no se da cuenta, pero el sacerdote sabe qué tan grande es su deseo de volar.

•

Cuando los encuentra, no puede contener su imaginación.

¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué tanto han visto? ¿Dónde han estado? ¿A dónde irán?

La pareja se abraza como si el uno fuese el ancla del otro en el mundo. Quizá así es.

Yoon, los atiende, quejándose de las molestias que causan, pero su mente no deja de avanzar, preguntando, preguntando, el deseo de saber ardiendo en su corazón.

 _¿Qué hay ahí afuera?_

•

Al marcharse, no puede evitar sentirse solo de nuevo. Atrás queda lo que ha conocido y adelante el vasto mundo; más aterrador de lo que pensó que sería. ¿Está bien irse? ¿Aquel sacerdote inútil podrá cuidarse solo? ¿Lo extrañará? ¿Necesitará su mano para levantarse y sonreír?

Yoon piensa mientras camina, con el vacío en su pecho cada vez más grande, con cada paso que da, alejándose de lo que considera su hogar.

—¿Yoon? —pregunta la mujer pelirroja sonriendo, girando su rostro hacia él—. Vamos, no te quedes atrás.

Puede que el mundo exterior no sea tan malo, quizá.

•

Blanco, azul, verde y finalmente amarillo. Yoon siente que ha visto demasiado, siente que ha visto muy poco. Siente que quiere ver _más._

—Oye, muchacho, ¿qué te parece hacer un guiso de ave para Zeno?

—Yoon-kun, tomaré prestada tu miel, si no te importa…

—Yoon, ¿dónde quedaron las vendas?

—Yoon, parece que este es un buen lugar para acampar, ¡casi no hay insectos!

También siente que todo es muy ruidoso a su alrededor.

•

—¿Entonces, cómo es el mundo? —pregunta Ik-Soo con una sonrisa enigmática, cuando ha regresado al lugar donde empezó.

Yoon deja de recoger leña, sorprendido de la aparición del sacerdote. Las Bestias han ido a recolectar comida, y en aquel pequeño claro sólo se encuentran ellos dos.

—Es una molestia —masculla sonrojándose, pues no soporta lo mucho que Ik-Soo parece saber de sus pensamientos.

El hombre sólo ríe, como campanas de viento. Después de todo, él observa más de lo que habla.

•

Por su mente pasan llantos y penas, cuando piensa en sus viajes y aventuras. Pasa el dolor, el hambre y el frío que lo acompañaron en su soledad infantil. Pasan ojos anhelantes y terror del mañana.

También pasan las sonrisas, carcajadas alegres retumbando en la noche alrededor de una hoguera, los ojos amables y las manos ayudándolo a levantarse.

Pasan _ellos_ , las bestias ruidosas, su molestia más grande. Su familia.

Pero bueno, a caballo regalado no se le miraba el diente. Si esa familia era la que le había tocado, debía aprovecharla, ¿no es cierto?

—¡Kija, ve a cazar algo! ¡Jae-Ha, Shin-Ah, pongan las tiendas! ¡Yona, Bestia del trueno recolecten leña! ¡Zeno, tú prenderás el fuego! ¡Y que sea rápido, debo preparar la cena!

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** ¡Este es en honor al cumpleaños de la mami del fandom, Yoon! *aplausos*. Pásense a "El feliz grupo de hambrientos", donde seguiremos celebrando el cumpleaños de este lindo personaje~

Espero que les haya gustado, ¡nos leemos! :3


End file.
